Recklessness
by ScarlettxTristan
Summary: Sirius was reckless, yearning to be free. Hermione was cautious, yearning to keep those she loved out of danger. Even when the one she loved was Sirius black. For thepotionsmaster369


**An: I don't own anything it all belongs to J K Rowling. **

**Hope you like it…**

Mrs. Weasley bustled around giving us chores to do to try and get 12 Grimmauld Place at least fairly clean and without the weird and wonderful magical creatures in every room.

It was the first time in years since this house had been lived in let alone cleaned. When I first arrived here I was told that this was the undetectable Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the Black house that Sirius had given to Dumbledore to use.

Again Sirius and Lupin were trying to get the horrible portrait of Mrs. Black off the wall. You could hear her shrieking "Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers -".

And Sirius shouting back at her, "Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!", With both him and Lupin trying to pull her off the wall by any means possible.

Since we arrived here they had being trying to get her off the wall, I thought she might be stuck to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm but had yet to voice my opinions.

"Hermione?" someone called my name breaking my train of thought and pulling me back to what I was supposed to be doing.

"Yes?" I called back looking at who had called me, to find Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all looking at me with curious expressions. I put a smile on my face.

"You alright?" Ron asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine… Just worried about Harry." Answering back with the same smile on my face.

"Well lets get to work on the Doxys in this room and then start dusting" Said either Fred or George, as they were both of age I would let them handle the Doxys with magic and so I started on the dusting.

As I was dusting I thought back on my arrival here, Sirius was already here obviously as well as Lupin and The Weasleys as well as some other Order members that passed through.

At first my parents objected to me coming here but with the danger they relented wanting my safety and slowly over the years had gotten used to not seeing much of me as I was away at school and holidays usually stayed at school or with The Weasleys.

When I first entered the house I was surprised at how it looked but after my initially shock got over it they were a pureblood family and if Mrs. Black was anything to go by… When I saw Sirius the first time I was shocked at how different he looked as he was actually clean and had good clothes on compared to seeing him in caves when he was on the run with Buckbeak.

I was also shocked when Crookshanks took an immediate liking to Sirius and was always in his lap with Sirius petting him.

Again I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sirius yelling to Kreature about how useless he was, I had gotten used to how he treated the elf but still felt sorry for Kreature as he was forced into this slave life as well as we couldn't free him as he knew too much.

When I looked over at the others I saw Fred and George were playing around with the Doxys and still manage to not get bitten, where as Ron was not that lucky and had some bites. Fred was bitten and with a muttered swear the rest were gone.

"Why couldn't you have done that before guys?" Ron whined to his brothers.

"Because Ronnekins" Fred grinned

"…we were having to much fun." George joining in also with a big grin on his face.

"Guys", interjected Ginny before this could get out of control, "We have to get this finished so we can see if we can use those Extendable Ears to try and listen in on the meeting." She finished and the guys were looking at her with Fred and George nodding agreeing as they were of age with Mrs. Weasley stopping them from joining the Order they were not very happy and it was their idea first to listen in.

With a wave of one or both of their wands all the dust was gone. I took my gloves off and put down my cleaning cloth. The others had run to the rooms we were staying in, I was sharing with Ginny, like we both did at The Burrow.

I was as quite as possible walking through the house as we weren't sure what everything was and we didn't want to get listening in and waking Mrs. Black up was a dead giveaway.

Everyone was now gathered up at the landing closest to the door to listen to the conversation.

After the meeting was finished… even though they didn't talk about anything exciting and we didn't get any knew information. We were called down to dinner as Snape and various other Order members left.

We had to help Mrs. Weasley prepare dinner and set the table. Ginny and I set the table while Fred and George grabbed the stew and butterbeer to set on the table. I made sure to sit as far from Mundungus as possible as he was disgusting. I sat next to Tonks, which ended up being across from Sirius. Crookshanks jumped onto my lap and I started petting him but of course after he realized Sirius was close the traitor jumped off my lap and onto his.

Once everyone was served we started to eat and Ginny was getting Tonks to morph into different things, with her nose- it was quite amusing but I didn't feel in the mood to laugh tonight.

Sirius and Lupin started then started talking about the Mrs. Black portrait and how to get it down. " Can't get the bloody cow off the wall, she makes too much bloody noise and I hate her." Sirius so eloquently put.

"Excuse me Sirius, Professor Lupin but I think she maybe stuck there with a Permanent Sticking Charm." I told them after Sirius had stopped ranting about his mother.

"That's why she is the Smartest Witch of her age." Sirius said and grinned at me which made me blush.


End file.
